


Late Nights in the Library

by freezingflame293



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Caspar likes Linhardt's hair, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, M/M, Not Beta Read, its not important though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezingflame293/pseuds/freezingflame293
Summary: Linhardt's working late in the library yet again and Caspar goes to find him.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Late Nights in the Library

Linhardt pushed his hair out of his eye yet again, huffing as he does so. The quill scratches quickly over the almost full parchment as he mumbles irritably about hair ties and how easily they are misplaced. The only light in Garreg Mach library was the small candle Linhardt was using as he worked relentlessly on his research. He operated on a cycle, so focused he had no idea on the time and how long he had been sitting there. He probably won’t know until a library worker comes in to begin the day and shout at him for staying up all night. It wouldn’t be the first time. Maybe Edelgard would find him when it’s time for a war meeting, lecturing him the whole way about proper etiquette and arriving on time. Why Linhardt had to go to the meetings, he had no idea. It wasn’t like he offered anything to them. He would much rather be working on his research or sleeping.

There was a loud noise outside the library that almost broke his concentration. Almost. Maybe if he was a scaredy-cat like Ashe, he would’ve been more concerned. Stories of ghosts and demons never frightened him like that, however, so he was content to ignore it. Probably one of his allies up when they were meant to be asleep much like him.

He was definitely ready to ignore it until the door to the library crashed open, so loud that Linhardt could’ve sworn that it echoed around the entire monastery. He flinched and glanced towards the door just in time to see a ball of electric blue hurtling towards him.

“Lin!” Caspar managed to stop himself before he collided with the table and Linhardt. Smiling brightly, a little out of breath, he gave his friend a small wave, “you weren’t in your room. I was looking for you all over.”

“Sorry, been caught up in this,” Linhardt gestured to the papers littering the desk, “can’t sleep until it’s done.”

Caspar seemed to pout at that and peered closely at the work the other had been doing, “are you almost finished?”

“Uh, not really?”

That seemed to make Caspar deflate more and he sat on the corner of the desk, arms folded across his chest. “Well then, I’ll wait.”

“At least grab a chair so your butt isn’t on my work.” Linhardt pointedly grabbed some papers from under Caspar and gestured towards a chair at another desk.

The other complied, pulling a chair over to the desk Linhardt had set up on and plonking himself down onto it.

The time passed slowly and silently, only broken by occasional whines from Caspar (who shut up quickly by a glare from Linhardt). The blue-haired boy was unused to sitting around doing nothing and kept bouncing his leg or tapping his fingers. He glanced around the room, trying to find something interesting he could focus on. Granted, if he really wanted to, he could grab one of the many books but that wasn’t his style. Maybe Linhardt was interested in that but he just found it boring.

Instead, he turned to Linhardt who was either ignoring him or too concentrated on his work to pay attention. Honestly, it could’ve been either. He watched the other work, entranced by the almost constant scratching of the quill, never losing its trail even when Linhardt looks away towards one of the many books scattered across the desk.

Caspar watched closely as Linhardt pushed his hair out of his eyes, flicking the long strands over his shoulder only for them to fall in front of his face again. It was almost mesmerising, the way it fell, how anyone’s hair way able to look so soft was beyond Caspar. It’s not like he had never touched Linhardt’s hair before (he always loved playing with it as kids, putting it up with a small hair tie. Even going so far as to teach himself to braid, before his father told him to stop acting like a girl). But, in the quiet calmness of the library under the flickering light of the candle, Caspar couldn’t draw his attention away from the forest green hair. He was so focused that even he was surprised when he reached over and tucked the stray strands behind the other’s ear.

Both boys paused for a moment, staring at each other, Caspar’s hand still on Linhardt’s hair. The former was frozen, unsure what to do, breath caught in his throat. He opened his mouth to say something, but no sounds came out.

“What are you doing?” Linhardt spoke first, eyes flickering to Caspar’s still raised hand and back to his face.

“I- uh- sorry!” Caspar pulled his hand away quickly, settling it on his lap and glaring at it. “I thought that you- I mean- It looked like it was annoying you.”

Lindhardt seems to study him for a moment before nodding his head slightly, letting out a small hum before going back to his work, the whole ordeal seemingly forgotten. After all, their relationship was filled with awkward moments, nothing they couldn’t just forget about and move on from.

So, they went back to their previous positions; the scratching of the quill on paper filling the (now slightly awkward) silence. Caspar huffs a little and leans back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. He puts his hands in his pockets, closing his eyes ready to do a Linhardt and take a short nap. Then, his fingers brushed something and his eyes shot open again, pulling it out and holding it in front of his face. Linhardt jumped at the sudden movement and looked at the other boy.

Dangling between Caspar’s fingers was a small white ribbon- Linhardt’s hair tie.

“I forgot about that! The professor found it and told me to give it to you as they didn’t know where you were.” He was almost shouting as he waved the ribbon in front of Linhardt’s face.

The other looked amused and took the hair tie, “That’s nice, Caspar but please try to keep it down.”

“Sorry!”

Linhardt began to gather his hair to put it up when Caspar stood up quickly and took the tie back.

“Keep working, I’ll do this!” He grabbed his chair and pulled it behind Linhardt’s, gently brushing through the green hair before the other could even protest.

Linhardt shrugs slightly and does as he’s told, going back to his work, making sure not to move his head too much. Caspar tries to remember how he learned to braid as a child, splitting the hair into three sections and going through what he needs to do in his head. He wished he had a comb to use but tried to be as gentle as possible with his fingers as not to accidentally hurt his friend.

It took at least three tries before he got into the rhythm and a couple more tries on top of that before he deems the braid passible. It still looked bad, due to Caspar’s lack of practice, some bits of hair stuck out of the braid and other parts seemed to have gotten knotted. However, it wasn’t terrible, so Caspar counted that as a win.

He sat back in his chair and admired his work as Linhardt reached back and touched the braid, pulling it over his shoulder to examine it better. “Hmm. Thanks, Cas.” He said, turning back to face the other and smiling.

Caspar felt his cheeks heat up slightly and he coughed, “No problem, Lin. It was kinda fun, actually.”

“Really? In that case, I’ll let you braid my hair more often. I think you need the practice.” Linhardt laughed softly at Caspar’s indignant face and once again turned back to his work.

This time, however, he looked at it for a few seconds before picking up all the pieces of paper and putting them in a pile.

“I think I’m done for today.”

“Wait, seriously? After I just put your hair us so it wouldn’t get in your face while you do work?”

Linhardt shrugged and picked a couple books from the pile and passing them the Caspar. “And it was greatly appreciated. Now, do me a favour and put those back. They go over there,” he said pointing to one of the shelves.

Once they were done clearing up (with a bit of groaning from Caspar), they headed out of the Library and back to their rooms.

With his work concentration gone, Linhardt began yawning. Caspar watched him, “don’t fall asleep until we get back to the dorms. I won’t carry you.”

“Hmm? Are you sure?” Linhardt asked before leaning his entire weight onto his friend, draping himself over the smaller’s back.

“Aw, Lin! C’mon!”

But it was too late. No sooner had Linhardt made contact with Caspar, he had fallen asleep. Despite his earlier words, the latter immediately grabbed Linhardt’s legs pulling him up so he was carrying him, piggyback.

He dropped Linhardt off in his room, dropping him onto his bed knowing that he wouldn’t wake up. The thought to get him into his night-clothes crossed his mind before he waved it away, Linhardt often slept in his regular clothes after all. Caspar did put the other under the blanket. He brushed some of the hair that had fallen out of the braid away from his face and wondered whether he should take it out or leave it in. He decided on the latter as he didn’t want to disturb Linhardt’s sleep.

Quickly, Caspar leaned in and placed a quick kiss on the other’s forehead. Then, left the room, carefully shutting the door behind him.

As his footsteps faded away, Linhardt raised his hand to his head where Caspar kissed him and smiled softly before actually falling asleep.


End file.
